Poetic Tragedy
by Elleb3lle
Summary: A summer with a Slayer. Kaylee, Isaac, and Lamar meet a girl with a secret.
1. Prologue

A/N::: This story is not about Buffy. It's about a new Slayer that has nothing to do with Buffy or any of

it's characters. The ideas of a Slayer and Watcher are applied, though. This prologue takes place before the other chapters.

* * *

Prologue

Something was wrong with Kaylee Simmons. Her friends saw it from the moment the bell rang for Senior Assembly on their first day back to East Lakewood High. For one thing, she walked into the school gym late on the first day of school, a very unKayleelike thing to occur. And for two, she didn't smile with her greeting as she joined her friends, halfway up the bleachers.

Although they saw the indifference in Kaylee's nods and lack of enthusiasm in her faint smiles, they didn't comment. They had heard many rumors over the summer which made them eager to know what was and what was not true, but after the warning they'd received by Isaac five minutes earlier, none of them were about to question anything.

Over the voices and over enthused laughter of the others in the gym, Isaac managed to catch Kaylee's attention. She looked at him and nodded slightly in response to his questioning gaze, tears filling her Puerto Rican eyes. Isaac's gray eyes closed in understanding and in memory of a friend lost.


	2. An Invitation

**Three Months Earlier**

* * *

"Kay-La!" Kaylee turned at the sound of her name. Lamar Harrison made his way across  
the junior parking lot, "I was hoping I'd run into you two." He greeted Isaac and Kaylee.  
  
Isaac Hollis closed the trunk of his Neon and handed Kaylee her bag. "Hoping you'd run  
into us why?" He asked suspiciously, looking a few rows down at Lamar's pewter Lexus.  
  
"I'm still mad at you, Lamar." Kaylee commented. Lamar had made plans for a study  
date with Kaylee a couple of nights before, and had cancelled at the last minute.  
  
"No you're not" Lamar smiled, taking her bag. "I'll walk you to SADD."   
  
Kaylee gasped, "We have SADD today?" She looked to Isaac.  
  
Isaac shrugged, "Told you we didn't have time to get you that frappucino."  
  
"Bitch." She shot at him.  
  
"Spaz" He replied. He then focused his attention on an amused Lamar. Isaac and Lamar  
were rivals. They had been since freshman year. They were two of smartest people in their class.  
  
Lamar was athletic, gorgeous, and arrogant. He played basketball and football and still managed  
to keep a perfect gpa. Isaac was good looking, too, but he didn't know it. His gpa matched  
Lamar's, but he didn't like sports. He preferred yearbook and the school paper. "What do you  
want?"  
  
"You two know everyone who goes to school here, right?"  
  
"It's not that big of a school."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
  
"So what?" Kaylee asked, anxious to get to her SADD meeting.   
  
"So yesterday I was leaving school late, and I saw this chick I've never seen before."  
  
Kaylee was interested now. "What'd she look like?"  
  
"Real cute. 5'2ish, mixed, dark hair. Around our age."  
  
Isaac pondered for a second, "Well, no one would transfer two weeks before finals.  
Maybe she goes to West Lakewood?"  
  
Lamar smirked, "If this girl had been around Lakewood before, I would have noticed  
her."  
  
"Well, we don't know her. It doesn't matter, we're late to our last SADD meeting."  
  
The three walked in silence to the chorus room where the Students Against Destructive  
Decisions meetings were held biweekly. Lamar, the tallest, looked into the window to see that  
the other umpteen members were in deep conversation. "I say we skip this one, y'all."  
  
Kaylee groaned, "I've never missed a meeting. Thank you Lamar. I'm gonna go to the  
bathroom."  
  
"We could go outside to find the others." Isaac suggested.  
  
Kaylee blinked in reply and turned to walk towards the restroom. Lamar followed her,  
but Isaac went outside. "Hey, Kay. What was that all about? I thought you and Izzy were best  
friends."  
  
She sighed, "We are. We've just been iffy lately." She thought back. 'Lately' was about  
two months now, but no one had noticed. They still rode to and from school together everyday  
and met up between classes. But, they'd been arguing a lot. For some reason, everything about  
Isaac annoyed Kaylee, lately.   
  
"I want to talk to you." Lamar blocked her walkway and gave her a look of sincerity.   
  
"Talk then." Kaylee crossed her arms.   
  
"Kayla, we've been friends for a long time, right?"  
  
Kaylee smiled, "Why do you still call me Kayla then?"  
  
"Cuz it's your name, now answer the question." Kaylee smiled. She liked when Lamar  
got frustrated, his eyes squinted.  
  
"Yeah. Since 9th grade, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, and prom's Saturday night."  
  
"I'm aware of this."  
  
"Go with me."  
  
Kaylee's eyes widened. "You wait until two days before junior prom to ask me?"  
  
"Well, the first time I asked you out, you told me to eat shit and die. And the second time  
you called me a conceited asshole."  
  
"So, I have a potty mouth."   
  
"Say yes."  
  
Kaylee sighed. She'd been planning on going alone, or with Isaac, so reluctantly, she  
gave in. "Fine. Call me tonight." And with that, she turned and went into the girls bathroom. 


	3. Prom Night

Kaylee smiled once more for a camera and held on tighter to Lamar's arm. Formal wear   
always made her nervous. And as much as she wanted to, she wasn't having the magnificent  
time she thought she'd be having. Lamar was just too much. Everyone wanted to talk or dance and all Kaylee wanted to do was sit. Despite all of that, however, she was enjoying spending time with Lamar. They'd never actually been on a date before. "Lamar, I'm gonna go find Isaac, okay?"  
  
"Sure. I'll have that dance I promised Marcie."  
  
Kaylee rolled her eyes, spontaneously kissed Lamar on the cheek, and made her way  
across the school gym. When she spotted Isaac, he was hugged up with the vice president of  
SADD. "Does she know you missed her last meeting?" She asked, pulling Isaac away.

"Jealous much?" He asked, playfully. Kaylee noticed he was smiling. Glowing almost.  
Something she hadn't seen for months.   
  
"Kinda." She admitted. She hadn't had a good snuggle in forever, "How'd you and Lisa  
hook up anyway?"  
  
He grinned, "She couldn't resist my charm."  
  
"Hmm. I'm gonna go powder my nose. Lamar and I will meet up with you two in a few  
minutes, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Isaac replied, rejoining Lisa and adding, "I swear, you and your mirror..."  
  
Kaylee was making her way to the bathroom when she saw her. The girl Lamar had been  
talking about. She really was beautiful. Petite, elegant... the whole package. She was wearing a dark blue dress and had her hair up in curls. Kaylee definitely would have noticed if she'd been  
around before. To her surprise, the girl turned and walked into the bathroom.   
  
Trying not to feel like a stalker, Kaylee followed her. She was standing in front of the full  
length mirror. She checked her image once, looked satisfied, and went into one of the stalls.  
Kaylee fixed her hair and heard a noise behind her. She looked up to see the mystery girl  
halfway out of a window. She then slipped out of it like she'd been escaping high school proms  
all her life. "What the fuck?" Kaylee asked aloud, and before she could think, she left the  
bathroom, and walked out the back door of the gym.   
  
The girl was walking around the side of the building. Well, running, actually. Kaylee  
followed her, but from a distance. After a couple of minutes, she lost sight of the girl. 30 seconds  
later, the girl approached her from behind, "Why the hell are you following me?"

Kaylee jumped, then quickly regained her composure, "Why the hell are you climbing  
out of bathroom windows?"  
  
"Are you a vamp?"   
  
"Am I a what?"  
  
"Oh gawd... who are you?"  
  
"Who are YOU?"  
  
The girl sighed, "I'm Nina. Now, who are you?"  
  
"Kaylee. You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"Actually, I just moved here."  
  
"You're not going to East Lakewood. Are you at West? Why are you at our prom?"  
  
Nina smirked, "I just love the prom atmosphere. I don't go to either school. I dropped out  
of my school five months ago when I was... Why were you following me again?"  
  
"I heard about you." Kaylee confessed, "My friend... Um, date, actually, asked me about  
a new girl he'd seen on campus."  
  
"Your date? Tall, dark, and handsome? I saw you hanging all over him earlier."  
  
"Hey! I don't hang all over Lamar." Kaylee felt a tad embarrassed until she noticed Nina  
holding a stake. "Hey... Chick... pretty sure you're not supposed to have that."  
  
Now Nina was embarrassed, "It's nothing."  
  
"It's something."  
  
"I found it. It was on the ground when I-" presume   
  
Kaylee eyed the perfectly carved stake, "Who are you?"  
  
"You needn't worry yourself, Kaylee."  
  
"I think I need to. You could- You're bleeding!"   
  
Nina looked down in surprise. Her dress was torn at the hip and a bit of blood was on her  
side. "I'm fine. Let it go. Go back to your dance. Forget you ever came across me."   
  
"I can't do that! What just happened?"  
  
"Do you believe in evil, Kaylee?"  
  
Kaylee's eyes widened at Nina's tone. "Talk to me."  
  
She wasn't having the magnificent time she thought she'd be having.


End file.
